


Christmas stuffing

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben was engaged, Christmas, Christmas Lunch, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hot bathroom sex, Innuendo and misunderstandings, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Modern AU, Now he's not, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Christmas stuffing on the table. Christmas stuffing in the upstairs bathroom.Wait...the upstairs bathroom??
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Christmas stuffing

‘What are _you_ doing here?’

He hisses the words right against her ear and that _voice_. It’s always sent a chill racing down her spine and today is no different.

‘ _I was invited_ ’ Rey hisses back, the two of them fake smiling as Leia passes by the kitchen where Ben practically has her pinned against the bench because sure, that doesn’t look suspicious at all.

‘Why are _you here_ anyway?’ Rey fires back. ‘Shouldn’t you be in Spain with your _fiancé_ ’ she practically spits in his face. ‘You know, the one you up and left me for?’

‘We’re not…’ He pauses, pulling back to stand to full height and tower over her with his arms crossed over his chest. ‘Anyway, doesn’t matter. You’d better not ruin this lunch for me’

Her mouth couldn’t open any wider. ‘ _Me?_ _You’d_ better not ruin it for _me! I like your parents a lot, I just don’t like you_ ’

Ben knows that’s the biggest lie he’s ever heard. Rey’s hot for him just like she was when he left, he just needs to win her back somehow.

Because as much as he can’t stand her, he also can’t stop thinking about her.

Leia closes the kitchen door and retreats to her husband now seated at the head of the table, sinking down as the large bowl of potatoes in her hand comes to a _thunk_ on the table.

‘This had better work. It was your idea, remember?’

Han shows that trademark smirk and she can only hope he knows what he’s doing. Their idiot son is meant to be with Rey - any fool can see that - they just need the actual idiots _themselves_ to see it.

And hopefully they don’t kill each other in the process.

Rey’s already made the decision to ruin this lunch for Ben before she even takes a seat opposite him at the table. She can’t wait to embarrass the hell out of him with sexual innuendo until his face resembles the colour of the crimson Christmas tablecloth.

‘Thanks so much for inviting me’ she says ever so politely to Han and Leia as she takes her seat, sickly sweet smile plastered purposefully across her face. She’s also sure to direct the smile at Ben who’s face spells _I’ll murder you and dump your body somewhere in the far reaches_.

Perfect.

‘No problem. Now, dig in you two’ Leia chimes. ‘There’s plenty of food’

‘Uh, Mrs Solo? Would you mind if I said grace first?’

‘Please, call me Leia. But yes, that’s fine’

Ben slumps in his chair with a groan. Rey knows how much he hates grace and anything religious, and it’s not like she’s overly religious either, but it’s Christmas. And she has a lot to be thankful for, even if _he_ doesn’t.

She reaches for Han’s hand at the same time as Ben’s. Han smiles before taking hers and his wife’s and Rey practically pries Ben’s large hand open, weaving her smaller fingers through his large ones.

He’s a little clammy, but it feels nice to hold his hand again. In fact, it’s just nice to be touched by him again and that’s really the only reason she’s doing this. She’s missed it.

Head bowed, Rey begins her prayer.

‘Heavenly father. We thank you for this beautiful day we’ve been given. For wonderful family ( _Ben tries hard not to scoff at this point_ ) and for friends. For Han, Leia and Ben. It’s so nice to see Ben again, it’s been so long…’

Ben wishes she’d stop saying his name out loud because it reminds him of certain things. Certain things he misses and wants again, _badly._ Not that he’d ever let _her_ know that.

‘And for wonderful fellowship and food, we’re so thankful. In Jesus name we pray, _Amen_ ’

‘ _Amen_ ’ Han and Leia chime in while Ben stays silent. She opens her eyes to him just staring at her across the table. She can’t quite place that look in his eyes, but she remembers he used to look at her that way - a long time ago.

‘Thank you, that was…lovely’ Leia smiles and Han nods in agreeance as she catches Ben rolling his eyes.

 _Rey one_ , Ben nil.

‘Ok so, help yourself’

‘Thank you so much. My goodness, what a spread! So much food. I always leave this place _so full_ ’

Ben almost chokes on his bread, so it’s good to see the message is getting through. She hopes it’s because he’s remembering the last Christmas they shared at his parents’ when her mouth wasn’t just full of Christmas turkey and trimmings, but of other * _cough_ * much larger things.

She misses cock so much, _his_ in particular. Truth is she’s had a few since ( _who can blame a girl?_ ) but she’s never had one as big as Ben’s. He didn’t gain the nickname _Big Ben_ for nothing.

Ben’s no idiot. He knows right away what she’s up to and as much as it might embarrass him too, he’s more than up to the challenge. If she wants to play at this game, then she’d better be ready for him to play along.

‘Yeah, nice one Mom. Really good’ Ben takes the bread basket into his hand, reaching for another piece as he eyes Rey across the table. ‘I love a good spread, don’t I Rey?’

He flashes her a cheeky wink for good measure and she nearly falls off her chair, face reddening at the thought of her legs wide open and wrapped around his back as he-

Flushing deeper at the very thought, Rey’s afraid Han and Leia will soon know what they’re playing at if they don’t already. One glance in their direction and she can see thankfully they’re too busy eating to pay any real attention.

Or maybe they _do know_ and they’re just choosing to ignore it? Whatever it is, she _needs_ to win this time. Ben always wins, always gains the upper hand, but he’s not going to win this time.

Picking up the tray of turkey and chicken, she offers it across the table ‘Meat, Ben? I love meat. And you don’t want me to eat it all before you get some’

His eyebrows go up and he accepts the tray, holding it above the table while using tongs to place large amounts onto his already packed plate. ‘Thanks, don’t mind if I do. That chicken looks pretty juicy, too. Just how I like it’

 _Juicy_. Ben licks his lips and the thought of him lapping between her legs flashes into her mind. She attempts to shove it down.

 _Damn him_.

Rey cocks her head, licking her lips in return. ‘No turkey?’ He always used to love turkey.

‘Too dry. Like my meat moist, you know that’

Rey tries not to let the utter shock show on her face, cringing internally at the word - her least favourite word in the world. But also, the fact he really just said that _in front of his parents._

How is he so much quicker at this than she is? She’s meant to be winning, but she can’t think of anything witty to say!

‘Legs or breasts?’

He doesn’t even hesitate. ‘Breasts. Every time’

Rey supposes in hindsight she walked right into that one. She notices Han’s head raise out of the corner of her eye as he nudges Leia.

‘You two need a room or something?’ Leia laughs, smiling at her husband. ‘There’s a perfectly good one upstairs if you wanted to-‘

‘ _No!_ ’

‘ _God no!_ ’

Leia chuckles, returning to her own meal as Rey huffs down in her chair. ‘You might wanna eat that food before it gets cold then’

She can’t let Ben win this.

‘Stuffing? Leia asks Ben but he shakes his head, nodding it in the direction of Rey.

‘Not for me, thanks. But Rey should have some. She loves a good stuffing’

A piece of chicken catches in Rey’s throat and she nearly dies from a choking fit, rushing to the kitchen to gulp down a glass of water and pat at her chest to try and get it to dislodge.

Ben doesn’t even come after her, too smug he’s caused such a reaction. Sure, she could probably die and he’d _still_ think he won fair and square.

_Arrogant jerk._

That’s it.

Rey stands with her hands pressed hard into the table as she glares over, thud of her hands shocking Ben into looking up.

‘Ben? Can I see you upstairs?’

She no longer cares if Han and Leia know what’s going on, she needs to have it out with him properly.

 _Alone_.

Disappearing into the bathroom he follows, closing the door behind him. Rey doesn’t hesitate to grab the front of his shirt as she hoists herself up on the vanity.

‘Are you crazy?’ she spits at him, both angry _and_ horny. ‘How could you say that in front of your parents?!’

His face is right up against hers and she just wants to kiss that fuckin’ mouth she hates so much.

‘ _Me?_ You started it’

‘Why did you leave me like that??’

Ben freezes, pushing her away. He paces now, back and forth in the small space, hands flying as he talks.

‘I went to Spain to study, you know that. I didn’t want to leave you, but you didn’t want to come either, so you tell me. What choice did I have?!’ He’s raising his voice now.

‘And then you had the gall to get _engaged there_? Do you know how it felt to find out about that? That shit hurt, Ben!’

‘That’s what I was trying to tell you before’ He steps closer, hand coming to rest on her cheek. Having him this close again is disconcerting yet comforting at the same time. She’s shaking under his touch.

‘I broke it off. Months ago’

‘You…what _?_ Why?’

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head at her. ‘You’re really that blind, huh? I couldn’t marry Kaydel because…’

He pauses, blowing out a breath.

‘Because why?’

‘Because I’m in love with _you_ , you idiot’ he laughs. It’s a beautiful laugh. ‘That’s why’

Rey tries to let that sink in. He’s finally saying the words she’d wanted so desperately to hear all these years they’ve been apart.

‘You’re in love with me?’

‘Yes’ he laughs again, hands falling around her shoulders. ‘And I think you might still be in love with me, too’

Her head shakes initially, but Ben ain’t buying it.

‘No? Well, what was that downstairs? You were thinkin’ about fucking me, I know you were. God, I know _I was_. Every night. I’ve been thinking about it ever since I left’

‘Well, I wasn’t…’

Ben leans as close to her as he can possibly get, smirking in the mirror as he whispers right against her ear.

‘You always did love a good stuffing, Rey. _Of my cock_ that is. How about I remind you what you’ve been missing out on, huh?’

Rey can’t resist any longer, hands fumbling to work at the button of his jeans. Ben’s certainly not interested in stopping her, hands braced either side of her body as she frantically undoes his button and zipper, pushing the tight jeans over his hips.

She’d love to take her time and explore is body again the way she used to but now isn’t the time for that.

His large cock is _right there._ All she has to do is pull his underwear down and it’s hers.

Instead, in between frantic breathless panting, Ben takes her hand and places it inside his underwear himself, cupping her hand over him.

He wants her to feel it. Feel what she does to him. The way she makes him harden in an instant, the same way she always has.

‘Feel that? _That’s_ what you do to me’

She squeezes her hand and he groans, bracing his head against her shoulder. Luckily she’s on the vanity as it gives him something to lean against.

‘How _hard_ you make me’

Rey pushes his underwear down and he steps out of those and his jeans, kicking them away before leaning over to lock the door. No way he wants his parents catching them in the act.

Ben reaches for Rey’s jeans and underwear now, fumbling with the button and zipper before she lifts her hips so he can work them all the way off.

God he’s missed that pussy. He’s quick to get his hands on her, her legs opening wide just the way she used to. So pretty and pink – and _so wet_.

‘Do you know this is all I thought about on the plane ride here?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Fuck yeah. _Me_. Inside _you._ The way it used to be’

‘Have you…you know? Since?’ She’s afraid to ask but she needs to know. She kisses his neck and down his collarbone, desperate to get her mouth on those nipples.

‘Only once. I’m sorry’

She should be angry he’s been inside someone else, but Kaydel was his fiancé so she supposes she can’t be too mad. Plus, she wants him so badly right now it probably wouldn’t matter if he’d done it with 10 women since.

‘Have you?’

‘No’ she breathes, leaning forward to kiss his pecs and swirl a tongue around his nipple. ‘Sucked a few dicks, but I never slept with anyone else’

‘I’m sorry I did’

‘You don’t have to apologise. Was it good at least?’ She’s not sure why she’s asking, why she keeps torturing herself.

‘Not like it is with you’

‘You’d better not be lying, Solo’

He pulls back to look at her now, taking her cheeks in both his hands. ‘I’ve never lied to you, Rey. This is all I’ve thought about since I left’

He eyes her then, chest heaving. ‘Were the dicks good?’ he smirks and she wants to slap him for asking even though she’d done the exact same thing.

‘Yeah. But not as thick as yours’

She finally kisses him now, mouths hotly smashed together as if that’s going to break the tension in the room.

They’re both a little out of practice but it only takes a few seconds of stunned silence before Rey turns her head and teases him with her tongue, getting him to finally open up and deepen the kiss.

~~

‘What do you think is going on up there?’

Leia takes another sip of wine, shrugging back at Han. ‘I think they might have finally worked it out, that’s what I’m guessing is going on up there’

‘Do you think they’re really…in our bathroom?’

‘ _Oh yeah_ ’

‘Right then’ Han tries not to think _too hard_ about his son fucking Rey in their upstairs bathroom. ‘Oh well. More food for us, I guess’

‘For now. I’m sure there’ll be hungry again when they eventually emerge’

~~

‘Oh god! _Fuck,_ Ben. Harder. _Please_ ’

‘I forgot how vocal you were’ he smiles, hands braced either side of her as he thrusts deeply with a frantic rhythm. He’s already close to coming and he wishes he wasn’t.

‘Just shut up and fuck me’

‘Yep, doin that’ he laughs, pulling back to watch himself disappear inside her over and over again.

‘Here’ He grabs her legs and squats a little to allow them to sit over his shoulders. She’s always loved it deep, but he wants to give her the deepest fucking she’s ever had.

Plus, he loves to see every inch of that pretty pussy and the way it clings onto him for dear life.

‘ _Ohh_. Yes. Just like that’

Rey tries to cling on to whatever part of him she can, enjoying the roughness of him inside her while simultaneously trying not to worry too much about her back cracking the mirror or her screams wafting below to the dining table.

‘You have _no clue_ how wet you are’

She does though. It’s not like she can’t hear the wet slap of his sweaty balls against her sopping core. It’s truly obscene.

But she’s missed this. Ben was always so rough and though she likes the slow stuff sometimes too, nothing beats the way he fucks her. Nothing else even comes close.

When they finally do come, they come together, a tangled mess of _ohs_ and _ahs_ and _oh shit’s_.

She feels him spill deep inside, glad she went back on the pill only a month ago because they’d had no time to stop for a condom and knowing Ben, he wouldn’t have wanted to use one anyway.

Her legs are killing her now and Ben releases them from his shoulders before collapsing forward, the two of them a tangled, sweaty sex mess.

When he finally pulls out, he sinks straight to his knees to lick her clean as his own come trickles out onto his tongue. It’s such a filthy thing, but they both love it for some reason.

And the sight of him doing it is enough to make her want to fuck him again immediately, but family dinners and all that-

Standing to stretch his legs ands back Ben licks his lips then leans forward to kiss her as Rey leans up to smash her lips to his again. It’s disgusting and beautiful all at the same time, as if neither of them can get enough of the taste of the other.

~~

When they’re finally dressed and decent again, hair and clothes returned to almost normal, they emerge from the bathroom hand in hand. They know there’s no point hiding it anymore, so may as well just put it out there.

Ben lets Rey take her seat before pushing her chair into the table and taking a seat beside her this time, Leia smiling at the two of them and their post-sex glow.

‘Better?’ she asks, taking a knowing sip of wine as Han chuckles and Ben runs another hand through his hair.

Rey lets out a long sigh, hand working to find Ben’s under the table to give it a gentle squeeze. ‘Much’

She can’t help but blush though. It’s clear Ben’s parents know exactly what went on upstairs.

‘Well then, eat up. We have to finish all this and then there’s still dessert’

Ben groans at the amount of food still left on the table, even though he’s starving again. Rey offers him the tray of meat, still wanting more of that hot, flirty banter. She doesn’t want to let that go just yet.

‘Ready for seconds yet?’ she smiles, holding the tray out to him.

Ben smiles knowingly, shaking his head and putting his hand up as if to say no more. ‘Not just yet. But give me 10 minutes and I’ll _definitely_ be up for seconds’

Rey giggles as Han and Leia groan. Leia decides on a change of pace, picking up one of the bonbons to hand the other side to Rey.

‘Here, how about you help me with this?’

Rey loves these things although she’s hopeless at them. She can never seem to put her finger on the right tab.

‘Ooh, I love these! I’m hopeless at them though’

‘Nonsense’ Leia retorts. ‘It’s easy. Just pull the end and wait for the bang’

Rey’s eyes go wide and Ben loses it, as does Han, the entire table erupting in laughter at the accidental innuendo...

Although Rey’s not entirely sure it _was_ accidental.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I guess it's never too late for a Reylo fic! Love you all and I hope you had a lovely Christmas x


End file.
